StarKids With A Kid!
by Jily.Love
Summary: Jaime is babysitting Elizabeth for a week. But in the Starkid Manor, there are a lot of people to keep track of, and hilarity is bound to ensue!
1. Day 1

**Hi everybody! I decided to write this story, the first chapter is super short but I'll be adding more very soon!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jaime smiled at Mrs. Schiada. "Thank you so much for trusting me enough to let me take care of Elizabeth for a week."

Mrs. Schiada waved her off. "Of course we trust you, Jaime. You've been our sitter for almost a year now." She took a step backward, taking in the 3-story house. "You live here by yourself?"

Jaime gulped, she hadn't told Mrs. Schiada that she shared the house with pretty much everyone in her theatre company. "Not exactly.. A few of my friends live here, too. But they're very responsible people," she assured the woman.

Mrs. Schiada checked her watch. "Well, I've got to take off." She gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll see you in a week, all right?" Not waiting for a reply, she waved over her shoulder and headed back to the car idling in the driveway. "Thank you!" she called again.

Jaime glanced down at Elizabeth, who was pouting. Taking her hand, she led her through the door and into the living room. "Elizabeth, sweetie, do you want a snack?"

Elizabeth's pouting had given way to a trembling lower lip. "I... want.. my.. mommy!" she shrieked, red-faced.

Jaime knelt in front of her. "Elizabeth, mommy will be back next week. But for now you get to stay here with me. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "No!" She flung herself down onto the carpet, kicking her feet and pounding her fists against the floor, screaming the entire time.

Jaime covered her face with her hands. She had never seen Elizabeth having a temper tantrum, and now she was glad for that.

Lauren sprinted into the living room in full panic mode, then stopped when she saw Elizabeth and Jaime. "Ah. I see that our guest has arrived."

Slowly, Elizabeth stopped screaming. She sat up cautiously. "Who are you?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

Lauren plopped down cross-legged in front of Elizabeth. "I'm Lauren. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Hey, that's my middle name!" Lauren smiled at the little girl. "And how old are you?"

Elizabeth smiled back, shyly. "Four."

"Cool!" Lauren stood. "You want to come with me and Jaime, and we'll get a snack?"

Elizabeth jumped up right away, grabbing Lauren's hand. She stuck her tongue out at Jaime.

Jaime sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Yay! Like I said, I'll add a LOT more, but for now I want to see how people respond to it. Let me know what you think and maybe what you'd like to see happen in later chapters!**


	2. Night 1

**Wow, thank you all for your positive response to this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Jaime yawned, pulling a hand through her hair. It had been a chaotic day, but thank god, Elizabeth seemed to be getting tired, even though it was only about four in the afternoon. She was curled in Jaime's bed, humming quietly to herself. Relieved, Jaime closed her eyes, leaning against the wall of her room. _Just a few minutes..._

She woke up to the sound of screaming. A cursory scan of the room determined that Elizabeth was no longer in the room. The clock on the bedside told her that it was 7:30 at night.

Quickly jumping to her feet, Jaime dashed down the stairs toward the source of screaming. In the living room, she found Elizabeth. It was easy to understand her screams now- "EWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

On one of the couches, Meredith and Brian were entangled in each other's arms, watching the four-year-old with interest.

Jaime groaned. "Guys, can't you keep in in your pants while you're in a public space in this house? At least go into one of your rooms."

"We were just kissing," Brian defended with a devilish grin. "No one told us that there was an adorable, innocent child in the house."

Meredith rolled off of Brian, landing on the floor with a thump. Smiling, she offered a hand to Elizabeth. "I'm Meredith. And you must be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth folded her arms, refusing to shake Meredith's hand. "Elizabeth," Jaime chided, "that's not nice."

"But Jaimeeeeeeeeeee," Elizabeth whined. "She was kissing that boy! She has COOTIES now!" Brian laughed, shifting to sit cross-legged on the floor with Meredith.

"She doesn't have cooties! Because I don't have cooties!" he insisted. "I've been cootie-free for years. Since birth, practically."

Meredith and Jaime both struggled not to burst out laughing. Then their giggles turned to "awwwww"s as Elizabeth shyly took a few steps toward Brian before launching herself into his lap and snuggling into his chest.

Meredith's eyes became melty, full of love for her boyfriend. Blinking away a few happy tears, she ran a hand through Elizabeth's blonde hair. "You have gorgeous hair, Elizabeth," she told the little girl. "Would you mind if I braided it?" In response, Elizabeth turned herself in Brian's lap, the back of her head facing Meredith.

Brian and Meredith exchanged a glance, marveling over how adorable Elizabeth was. "I've gotta go eat," Jaime told her friends, suddenly hungry. "Would you two be all right watching her for five minutes?"

Meredith waved her off. "Of course, Jaim. Go take a break."

Thanking her, Jaime headed into the kitchen. As she was quickly eating, she could hear Elizabeth's high-pitched squeals, Meredith's giggles, and Brian's belly laugh.

Smiling to herself, she moved to the doorway, observing the scene in front of her. Elizabeth was riding on Brian's shoulders, while Meredith playfully chased them, making monster noises. Jaime felt her heart swell.

_Wow, they'll make great parents._

* * *

Nick and Jeff burst through the front door, with Julia and Denise close behind. All of them were wearing black face paint and black clothes.

"GAME NIGHT!" Jeff cheered, fist pumping.

Jaime groaned. Usually she loved game night, but game night with the StarKids usually meant lots of alcohol and swearing, and if Elizabeth went home dropping the F-bomb, Mrs. Schiada would kill her.

"Guys, I'm gonna have to pass," Jaime sighed regretfully, nodding towards Elizabeth.

Nick waved her worries off. "We'll behave ourselves, Beatty, don't you worry," he winked. Then he pulled out a megaphone and addressed the house at large, repeating the message several times. "TEAM! ASSEMBLE! GATHER! UNITE!"

Jaime shook her head at him. "Nick, you're a dork."

* * *

"Anyone want something to drink?" Lauren asked, heading toward the fridge. She pulled out a 12-pack of beer, setting it in the middle of the table. "And juice for the underage one," she winked at Elizabeth.

As she turned to pull the carton of orange juice out, her hand slipped, the carton falling onto her foot. "OW OW OW OW OW SHITTING FUCK OW GODDAMMIT," she cursed.

"Lauren!" Jaime chastised, hastily covering Elizabeth's ears. "No. Swearing."

"Sorry!" Lauren apologized, still clutching her foot. "That hurt like a bitc- bAD THING!" she caught herself.

Jaime sighed. She knew Nick's promise to behave themselves wouldn't last. "Guys, I'm gonna go upstairs with this one. I'd like to protect her from your drunken antics a while longer."

There were shouts of protest from across the room. "Don't worry, guys," Jaime laughed at her friends, "she'll be here all week."

Elizabeth ran around the kitchen, giving everyone a hug.

"We might just have to make her an honarary StarKid," Nick grinned as Jaime carried Elizabeth upstairs.

* * *

It was late. Elizabeth had crashed almost immediately on the air mattress, but Jaime had stayed awake, listening to the shouts and laughter of her friends. But finally, she too succumbed to sleep.

She woke to the sound of giggles and whispers coming from the hall. Rolling over, she buried her head under the pillow. _Oh, the joys of living with your friends,_ she thought, smirking to herself. She had just fallen asleep again when she felt multiple cold, wet things explode across her back.

Groaning, she opened her eyes to see the entire Team standing in her room, Julia holding Elizabeth. "Really, guys? Water balloons?"

"It's initiation!" Lauren giggled, leaning against the wall. "Elizabeth's first prank. She's an honorary StarKid now!"

"Well in that case.." Jaime siezed a glass of water from the side of her bed. Unceremoniously, she dumped the contents onto Lauren's head. There was a shocked silence.

"Oh man," Lauren said. "You better run, Jaime Lee!"

"Take care of Elizabeth!" Jaime called to Julia as she ran out of the room and down the main stairs. Lauren was hot on her heels, pelting her with water balloons.

Jaime dashed out of the house, grabbing the big hose and twisting it on. As Lauren sprinted outside, she was greeted with a blast of water. "JAIMEEEE," she brayed.

"Bombs away!" Jaime heard from the upper level of the house, before a bucket of water was dumped on her. While Lauren was doubled over laughing, Jaime took the opportunity to soak her further.

"Okay, okay!" Lauren surrendered, collapsing on the grass. Elizabeth ran across the lawn as fast as her little legs would take her and dove on top of Lauren. "Oof!" Lauren laughed, tickling Elizabeth.

It was with a happy heart that Jaime crawled into bed that night.

* * *

**Woo! I'd love if you guys would tell me what you'd like to see in later chapters :)**

**Thank you all for your support! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
